The present invention relates to Mobile IP network technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to dynamically generating a set of Mobile IP keys from an existing authentication infrastructure.
Mobile IP is a protocol which allows laptop computers or other mobile computer units (referred to as “Mobile Nodes” herein) to roam between various sub-networks at various locations—while maintaining internet and/or WAN connectivity. Without Mobile IP or a related protocol, a Mobile Node would be unable to stay connected while roaming through various sub-networks. This is because the IP address required for any node to communicate over the internet is location specific. Each IP address has a field that specifies the particular sub-network on which the node resides. If a user desires to take a computer which is normally attached to one node and roam with it so that it passes through different sub-networks, it cannot use its home base IP address. As a result, a business person traveling across the country cannot merely roam with his or her computer across geographically disparate network segments or wireless nodes while remaining connected over the internet. This is not an acceptable state-of-affairs in the age of portable computational devices.
To address this problem, the Mobile IP protocol has been developed and implemented. An implementation of Mobile IP is described in RFC 3344 of the Network Working Group, C. Perkins, Ed., “IP Mobility Support for IPv4,” August 2002. Mobile IP is also described in the text “Mobile IP Unplugged” by J. Solomon, Prentice Hall. Both of these references are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties and for all purposes.
The Mobile IP process in a Mobile IPv4 environment are illustrated in FIG. 1. As shown there, a Mobile IP environment 2 includes the internet (or a WAN) 4 over which a Mobile Node 6 can communicate remotely via mediation by a Home Agent 8 and may also include a Foreign Agent 10. In the absence of a Foreign Agent in a Mobile IPv4 environment, or in a Mobile IPv6 environment in which a Foreign Agent is not implemented, the Mobile Node 6 can obtain a topologically correct IP address (i.e., collocated IP address) and register this IP address with the Home Agent. (In a Mobile IPv6 environment, this is accomplished via an Access Router rather than a Foreign Agent.) Typically, the Home Agent and Foreign Agent are routers or other network connection devices performing appropriate Mobile IP functions as implemented by software, hardware, and/or firmware. A particular Mobile Node (e.g., a laptop computer) plugged into its home network segment connects with the internet through its designated Home Agent. When the Mobile Node roams, it communicates via the internet through an available Foreign Agent. Presumably, there are many Foreign Agents available at geographically disparate locations to allow wide spread internet connection via the Mobile IP protocol. Note that it is also possible for the Mobile Node to register directly with its Home Agent.
As shown in FIG. 1, Mobile Node 6 normally resides on (or is “based at”) a network segment 12 which allows its network entities to communicate over the internet 4 through Home Agent 8 (an appropriately configured router denoted R2). Note that Home Agent 8 need not directly connect to the internet. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, it may be connected through another router (a router R1 in this case). Router R1 may, in turn, connect one or more other routers (e.g., a router R3) with the internet.
Now, suppose that Mobile Node 6 is removed from its home base network segment 12 and roams to a remote network segment 14. Network segment 14 may include various other nodes such as a PC 16. The nodes on network segment 14 communicate with the internet through a router which doubles as Foreign Agent 10. Mobile Node 6 may identify Foreign Agent 10 through various solicitations and advertisements which form part of the Mobile IP protocol. When Mobile Node 6 engages with network segment 14, Foreign Agent 10 relays a registration request to Home Agent 8 (as indicated by the dotted line “Registration”). The Home and Foreign Agents may then negotiate the conditions of the Mobile Node's attachment to Foreign Agent 10. For example, the attachment may be limited to a period of time, such as two hours. When the negotiation is successfully completed, Home Agent 8 updates an internal “mobility binding table” which specifies the care-of address (e.g., a collocated care-of address or the Foreign Agent's IP address) in association with the identity of Mobile Node 6. Further, the Foreign Agent 10 updates an internal “visitor table” which specifies the Mobile Node address, Home Agent address, etc. In effect, the Mobile Node's home base IP address (associated with segment 12) has been shifted to the Foreign Agent's IP address (associated with segment 14).
Now, suppose that Mobile Node 6 wishes to send a message to a Correspondent Node 18 from its new location. In Mobile IPv4, a message from the Mobile Node is then packetized and forwarded through Foreign Agent 10 over the internet 4 and to Correspondent Node 18 (as indicated by the dotted line “packet from MN”) according to a standard internet protocol. If Correspondent Node 18 wishes to send a message to Mobile Node—whether in reply to a message from the Mobile Node or for any other reason—it addresses that message to the IP address of Mobile Node 6 on sub-network 12. The packets of that message are then forwarded over the internet 4 and to router R1 and ultimately to Home Agent 8 as indicated by the dotted line (“packet to MN(1)”). From its mobility binding table, Home Agent 8 recognizes that Mobile Node 6 is no longer attached to network segment 12. It then encapsulates the packets from Correspondent Node 18 (which are addressed to Mobile Node 6 on network segment 12) according to a Mobile IP protocol and forwards these encapsulated packets to a “care of” address for Mobile Node 6 as shown by the dotted line (“packet to MN(2)”). The care-of address may be, for example, the IP address of Foreign Agent 10. Foreign Agent 10 then strips the encapsulation and forwards the message to Mobile Node 6 on sub-network 14. The packet forwarding mechanism implemented by the Home and Foreign Agents is often referred to as “tunneling.” In the absence of a Foreign Agent, packets are tunneled directly to the Mobile Node 6 collocated care-of address.
In a typical Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) network 202 implementing General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), a Mobile Node 204 roams to a Serving GPRS Service Node (SGSN) 206. A GPRS Gateway Serving Node (GGSN) 208 provides mobility for the Mobile Node 204 by tunneling packets via the GPRS tunneling protocol to the SGSN 206. The Mobile Node 204 is authenticated by a Home Location Register (HLR) 210. Specifically, the HLR 210 uses a Subscriber Identifier Module (SIM) 212 to authenticate the user using a key associated with the SIM 212 This key is obtained from a database maintained by an Authentication Controller (AuC) 214.
When the Mobile Node 204 moves to a Wireless LAN (WLAN) 216 from the GPRS network 202, the Extensible Authentication Protocol (EAP)-SIM protocol allows the SIM to be carried by an EAP payload to an Access Point (AP) 218. The AP 218 converts the message including the SIM into a AAA protocol such as a RADIUS message, which is provided to a AAA server 220. The AAA server 220 or other network device 222 receiving the message converts the message into a Mobile Application Part (MAP) protocol, enabling the HLR 210 to authenticate the user using the SIM.
Various protocols such as the Remote Authentication Dial In User Service (RADIUS) and TACACS+ may be implemented to provide a AAA server. RFC 2865 describes the RADIUS Protocol and is hereby incorporated by reference. Similarly, RFC 1492 describes TACACS and the Internet-Draft “The TACACS+ Protocol Version 1.78,” available at http://www.ietf.org/internet-drafts/draft-grant-tacacs-02.txt, describes TACACS+. Both of these documents are incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
Unfortunately, when the Mobile Node 204 roams between the GSM network 202 and the WLAN network 216, it must obtain a new IP address. As a result, the Mobile Node 204 is unable to maintain a Mobile IP session as the Mobile Node 204 roams between the WLAN 216 and the GPRS network 202.
In order to enable the Mobile Node 204 to maintain its Mobile IP session while roaming, a Home Agent 224 is typically used. As a result, two different independent key management methods are generally implemented. The first key management method is the authentication of a user using the SIM, as set forth above. The second key management method includes Mobile IP keys enabling the Mobile Node 204 to register with the Home Agent 224. Thus, both sets of keys must be separately managed and statically configured on each of the pertinent entities.
In view of the above, it would be beneficial if the Mobile Node could maintain a Mobile IP session while roaming between a GPRS network and another network without requiring static configuration and management of two different sets of keys.